Au-delà des liens du sang
by Nanie93
Summary: Lord Voldemort a eu une fille. En grandissant, la jeune fille doit choisir un camp. Suivre le chemin de son père ou l'affronter lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _2 Mai 2008_

Je m'appelle Alix Marie Tom Jedusor. Pour vous les Moldus, ce nom ne signifie rien. Vous le trouvez juste étrange car mon troisième prénom est celui d'un homme alors que je suis une femme. Mais pour vous, sorciers, ce nom ne peut qu'évoquer un seul être, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et bien, je vais faire taire vos interrogations, car oui je suis bien sa fille.

Nous sommes le 2 mai 2008. Voilà maintenant 10 ans que la Grande Bataille a eu lieu et que Lord Voldemort est mort. Aujourd'hui, à lieu à Poudlard, une grande cérémonie de commémoration. Lors de cette cérémonie, nous allons prendre le temps de nous réunir, de nous souvenirs, de pleurer, de nous aimer... Voilà 5 ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur le sol anglais. Quel idée de revenir pour une telle cérémonie !

10 ans après, beaucoup d'entre nous conservent encore les cicatrices et les souffrances de cette terrible Bataille. Je ne fais pas exceptions...

Je m'appelle Alix Marie Tom Jedusor, je suis née le 26 juillet 1980. Mais ce jour n'est pas seulement celui de ma naissance, il est également le jour de la mort de ma mère. Je suis le résultat d'un philtre d'amour qui a ensorcelé ma mère. Elle était française, et s'appelait Marie. Elle avait étudié à Beauxbâtons. C'était une élève brillante, sans doute la meilleure. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisi.

Mais lorsque je suis née, mon père est rentré dans une colère noire. J'étais une fille. Et de ce fait, une grande déception, pour lui qui désirait tant un fils afin de laisser un hériter derrière lui. Il a tenté de me tuer mais ma mère s'est interposée et voilà comment elle est morte. Elle est morte en voulant me protéger.

Après ça, Severus Rogue est intervenu. Il a expliqué à son maitre que je pouvais quand même me montrer utile en grandissant. J'ai alors été marqué dans le haut du dos par une marque provenant d'un sort de magie très noire. J'en porte toujours la trace aujourd'hui. Il fait partie des cicatrices que je porte encore de la Grande Bataille.

A la suite de cette nuit là, Lord Voldemort ne souhaitant pas s'embarrasser d'un bébé dont il n'avait que faire et ma mère étant morte, il m'a confié aux bons soins de Severus Rogue. C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu mon parrain. Il a toujours veillé sur moi, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant. Au fond, sans lui, je n'aurai même pas survécu à ma première nuit après ma naissance.

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir pris soin de moi durant mes premières années. Il a été aidé par celle que je considère comme ma tante, Narcissa Malefoy.

Je vous vois déjà froncer les sourcils, vous devez vous dire que mon destin était scellé après ma naissance : fille de Voldemort, élevée aux côtés des Malefoy, un sceau de magie noire sur la peau... Pour vous sorciers, je ne peux qu'avoir mal tourné. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire. Et pour cela, il faut que je vous raconte comment j'ai fais mon entrée à Poudlard, mes moments de bonheur, de doutes, de solitudes, de quelle façon j'ai fini par choisir un camp mais également comment je suis tombée amoureuse...


	2. Le 11e Anniversaire

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction.  
Les premiers chapitres vont peut-être sembler longs mais il faut un peu de temps pour que l'histoire s'installe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Citation pour accompagner le chapitre :  
** _"Chaque baguette, dès le moment où elle trouve son propriétaire idéal, commencera à apprendre des choses de son partenaire humain tout en lui apportant son propre enseignement." Ollivander_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le 11** **e** **anniversaire**

 _26 Juillet 1991_

Alix s'était levée tôt ce jour là. Bien avant le réveil de Severus Rogue. Elle s'était dépêchée de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était décidée à ne pas en sortir. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle montre que la décision de son parrain était injuste. Comme pouvait-il prendre une telle décision...

La veille au soir, elle avait emporté avec elle différents livres de la bibliothèque afin de l'occuper mais comme une idiote elle en avait oublié de prendre de quoi grignoter. De ce fait, son plan de passer la journée entière dans sa chambre allait échouer.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel depuis plusieurs heures quand Alix se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Elle espérait secrètement que son parrain se trouve dans son bureau afin de ne pas le croiser, mais Severus était un homme rusé et il connaissait très bien Alix. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, la jeune fille trouva l'homme qui veillait sur elle depuis tant d'années, tout simplement assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Précisément celui qui faisait fasse à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle l'ignora et aller directement au frigo afin de se préparer un encas.

\- Bonjour Alix. Alors la faim a finit par faire sortir le loup de sa tanière ?

\- ...

\- As-tu sérieusement l'intention de bouder toute la journée ? demanda Severus, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne boude pas. Je suis en colère. C'est différent, rétorqua la jeune fille sans un regard vers lui.

\- Oh je vois... Bien. Tu finiras par comprendre que je fais ça pour toi.

\- Oui... Pour me mettre en colère.

\- Inutile de rejouer cette conversation encore une fois. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous avons cette discussion. Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Il est temps de te faire une raison, s'énerva finalement le professeur.

Cela faisait maintenant 11 ans que Severus s'occupait d'Alix. Au départ, il n'avait pas été ravi de devoir s'occuper d'un bébé mais au fil du temps, il avait finit par s'attacher à cette petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Aujourd'hui, il était profondément attaché à elle, et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : son bonheur. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, leur relation complice était ternie par une dispute à propos de l'avenir de la jeune fille. Et Severus commençait à perdre patience.

Leur dispute fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée. Alix n'avait aucun doute sur les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière cette porte, voilà pourquoi elle ne fut pas surprise de voir revenir Severus dans la pièce suivi par sa Narcissa et son fils Draco.

\- Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! lui dit Narcissa en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Narcissa avait été comme une mère pour moi pendant mon enfance. Et je sais qu'elle m'a toujours considéré comme sa fille. Son fils, Drago, n'avait même pas encore deux mois quand je suis venue au monde, nous avons donc grandi ensemble. Il était un ami précieux pour moi à cette époque. Nous étions proches. Mais sa rentrée à Poudlard nous a éloignés peu à peu d'années en années._

* * *

\- Bon anniversaire Al' ! lui dit Draco avec un sourire

\- Merci Dray !

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, Alix le savait, elle n'arriverait plus à perdre son sourire. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger. Severus fit apparaitre le thé et un gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle regardait ces trois personnes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà, maintenant, toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait été réunies. Son parrain avait gagné, elle ne passerait pas son anniversaire en colère contre lui.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à profiter de ce moment, elle passa du temps avec sa tante et elle fit même une partie de Quidditch avec Drago dans le jardin. Il gagna bien sûr, comme à chaque fois mais elle était heureuse. Dans ces moments là, elle oubliait qu'elle était orpheline et que ces parents étaient morts.

* * *

 _Cette journée est restée pendant longtemps pour moi l'un de mes souvenirs les plus heureux. Pour moi, ils étaient ma famille, ma seule famille. En dehors d'eux, je ne voyais personne. J'étais une enfant plutôt solitaire. Le plus souvent, je passais mon temps en compagnie des livres._

 _Mais si ce jour est également gravé dans ma mémoire, c'est pour une autre raison. Ce jour là, en début de soirée, alors que Narcissa et Drago étaient repartis chez eux, nous avons reçu une étrange visite. Celle d'Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

\- Bonsoir Severus, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? lui dit le directeur en entrant dans le salon.

\- Non professeur, je me doutais que vous alliez nous rendre visite.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace Severus.

Le directeur de Pourdlard s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et demande à voir Alix. Cette dernière se trouvant dans le jardin, Severus alla la chercher, puis ils s'installèrent au salon en face de Dumbledore.

\- Bonsoir professeur, lui dit Alix d'une petite voix timide.

\- Bonsoir Alix. Je vois que tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Et, c'est un jour important pour toi aujourd'hui. Une sorcière comme toi n'a pas tous les jours 11 ans.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Ne m'en voulait pas mais pourquoi êtes vous là professeur ?

\- Oh. Et bien, je suis là pour t'apporter un petit cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ?

Alix avait toujours trouvé le professeur Dumbledore étrange. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il s'amusait de toutes situations et que le vieil homme avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. Enfant, elle l'avait souvent vu rendre visite à son parrain. Après tout, Severus était un professeur de Poudlard. Mais, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris les tenants de leur étrange relation. Cependant, c'était la première fois que Dumbledore leur rendait visite pour lui parler. Et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Le directeur sorti de sous sa cape une boite noire, il l'a contempla quelques instants puis la tendit à la jeune fille. Alix sentit son parrain se raidir à ses côtés.

\- J'ai pensé que pour ton anniversaire tu aimeras recevoir ce petit cadeau.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Et bien, ouvre le et tu verras ! lui dit le professeur avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle posa la boite sur ses genoux et en ouvrit le couvercle. La boite noire contenait une baguette. Une baguette magique. En bois de houx et crin de licorne, 22 cm, souple.

\- Je pensais que nous avions dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire professeur. Je ne vois pas ce qu'Alix pourrait faire d'une baguette.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle baguette Severus. Vous et moi le savons. Lui répondit Albus sans se départir de sans sourire.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous aviez décidé que je ne ferai pas ma rentrée à Pourdlard mais dans un internat Modlus. Que c'était le mieux pour ma sécurité. Alors pourquoi m'offrir cette baguette. Vous avez changé d'avis ? dit Alix d'une voix pleine d'espoir, sans quitter des yeux la baguette qu'elle tenait désormais dans ses mains.

\- Nous n'avons pas changé d'avis ! répliqua le parrain de la jeune fille.

\- Je le répète ce n'est pas n'importe quelle baguette. Dit Dumbledore à la jeune fille en ignorant le maitre des potions.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette baguette, c'est Severus qui me l'a confié quelques temps après ta naissance. C'était la baguette de Marie Rosnay, ta mère. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir. Et tu as 11 ans maintenant. Peu importe que tu ailles à Poudlard ou non, tu es une sorcière Alix. Et je suis convaincue qu'un jour tu seras une grande sorcière, avec de grands pouvoirs. Peut-être même bien meilleure que moi.

Et comme il était venu, Albus Dumbledore était reparti. Puis la nuit était tombée sur l'Impasse du Tisseur. Alix se trouvait dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux lorsque Severus vint lui dire bonne nuit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune fille, il semblait soucieux.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ne fasses pas ta rentrée à Poudlard comme les autres sorciers ou comme Drago mais Dumbledore est en accord avec moi à ce sujet. Tu es plus en sécurité dans le monde des Moldus, personne ne doit savoir que tu es la fille du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un le découvre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

\- Oui je sais... Mais je voulais simplement être comme tout le monde. J'aurai voulu faire partie de ce monde. Et puis, on n'aurait pas été obligé de se séparer.

\- Justement, a propos de ça, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ?

Severus se leva, il se dirigea vers le couloir puis retourna dans la chambre d'Alix quelques instants plus tard en tenant dans une main une cage contenant une petite boule noire qui dormait la tête sous une aile.

\- C'est un hibou grand duc. Elle est toute jeune et elle a une aile abimée. La vendeuse voulait s'en débarrasser... Mais, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'en occuper. Et comme ça, tu pourras m'écrire quand tu seras à Wycliffe et que moi je serai à Poudlard.

\- Elle est magnifique ! Je l'adore ! Merci !


	3. Charlotte

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre**

 **Citation pour accompagner le chapitre :** « Parfois on touche la vie des gens rien qu'en existant. »  
J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Charlotte**

 _Vendredi 20 Décembre 1991_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Les élèves du pensionnat Wycliffe retournait chez eux les uns après les autres pour les vacances de Noël. Alix attendait avec sa valise et la cage de Nyx dans le hall de l'école. Severus Rogue devait venir la chercher mais visiblement il était en retard. Au fil des minutes, le hall se vidait de plus en plus et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une poignée d'élèves.

Alix était perdue dans ses pensées, assise sur un banc lorsque une jeune fille vint s'assoir à ses côtés. C'était une petite brune, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus. Elle avait remplacé l'habituel uniforme de l'école par un simple jean et un pull à capuche trop grand pour elle. Elle était de ses rares personnes qui ont toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Charlotte.

\- Je sais qui tu es. On est dans la même classe. Lui dit Alix d'un ton froid.

\- Toi aussi tes parents sont en retards ?

\- J'ai pas de parents. Ils sont morts.

\- Oh. Je vois. Mais qui vient te chercher alors ?

\- A ce moment là, Alix soupira et accepta enfin se tourner vers la petite brune. Elle ne semblait absolument pas perturber par la froideur d'Alix. Elle se contentait de sourire.

\- D'habitude quand je dis que mes parents sont morts, les gens me disent qu'ils sont désolés et ils s'en vont...

\- Ah mais moi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ! Et puis si je te dis que je suis désolée ça ne va pas les ramener alors autant que je ne te le dise pas.

\- Je... Oui... C'est sûr. J'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle, dit Alix déstabilisée par la personnalité de la jeune fille.

\- Désolée, je suis parfois un peu trop directe. Ma mère me dit toujours qu'il faudrait que je réfléchisse avant de parler. Mais c'est plus fort que moi tu vois ? Je suis une bavarde. J'aime bien parler. Et j'aime pas attendre toute seule. Après je m'ennuie. Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste assise là ? Si je te gêne, tu n'es pas obligée de parler, je peux très bien le faire pour nous deux. Il parait que ma langue ne se fatigue jamais !

\- De toute façon c'est déjà ce que tu fais ! lui répondit Alix avait un sourire.

\- Tu vois, je savais que tu étais une fille cool !

Et Charlotte se mit à rire. Aux oreilles d'Alix il résonnait comme rire familier, comme si c'était une habitude qu'elles avaient développé avec le temps. Pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée à Wycliffe, Alix semblait se débarrasser de sa raideur et sa froideur. Et, elle cessa de se sentir seule.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un homme pénétra dans le hall. Il était grand, brun et barbu avec les mêmes yeux que Charlotte. La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de son père, il l'a fit tournoyer, puis la reposa au sol et l'embrassa d'un tendre baiser sur le front. A cette image, le cœur d'Alix se serra.

Contre toute attente, au lieu de partir avec son père, la brune se dirigea vers Alix.

\- Mon père vient d'arriver. Je ne sais pas où tu habites mais si c'est sur notre chemin on peut peut-être te déposer chez toi. Ça t'évitera d'attendre toute seule ici.

\- Impasse du Tisseur. Mais mon parrain va sûrement pas tarder.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais c'est sur notre chemin alors tu peux venir avec nous.

* * *

 _Et j'ai accepté. Alors que je ne connaissais rien de cette fille. Dans la voiture, sur le chemin qui me conduisait chez moi, j'ai appris qu'elle vivait à quelques rues de la maison où je vivais avec Severus. Elle s'appelait Charlotte Barclay. Elle était l'ainée d'une famille de 5 enfants dont elle était la seule fille._

 _Et lorsque je suis revenue en cours en Janvier, elle a commençait à me suivre comme une ombre. Au départ, elle passait son temps à parler, elle ne se départissait jamais de sa bonne humeur. Elle était mon opposé. Aussi joyeuse que j'étais froide, aussi pleine de vie que j'étais calme, et aussi bavarde que j'étais silencieuse. Elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle parlait pour nous deux pendant que j'étudiais pour nous deux._

 _Avec le temps, elle a su combler ma solitude. Elle m'a rendu plus joyeuse, moins solitaire et plus bavarde. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais fais une amie._

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _Juillet 1993_

Alix terminait sa deuxième année d'internat. Il était temps de ranger ses affaires, de faire sa valise et de dire au revoir. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre avant de fermer la porte, puis elle prit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le hall de l'école. En deux ans, elle s'était habituée à cet internat et grâce à Charlotte, elle se sentait presque chez elle. Elles étaient devenues inséparables avec le temps. Mais parfois, elle pensait à son parrain, et ses pensées s'assombrissaient. Il lui manquait et elle continuait d'espérer qu'un jour, elle aurait sa place dans le monde de la magie.

Bien sûr, elle étudiait la magie chez elle lors des vacances, et durant ses deux années, elle avait passé les fêtes de Noël au manoir des Malefoy avec Severus. Mais elle voulait faire partir de ce monde à temps plein. Elle voulait aller à Poudlard. Elle voulait vivre comme une vraie sorcière.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle fut interrompue par son amie qui se jeta dans ses bras. Bien qu'elles habitaient à proximité l'une de l'autre, leurs au revoir étaient souvent difficile. Alix était toujours triste de se séparer de Charlotte.

\- Promets-moi qu'à mon retour de vacances à l'étranger on se verra ! lui dit Charlotte en la serrant contre elle encore une fois.

\- Je te le promets ! Et puis on va s'écrire pendant que tu seras en voyage. Je t'enverrai Nyx.

\- Prends soin de toi Alix. Et pense à me présenter ton cousin à mon retour !

\- J'y penserai mais je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas vraiment mon cousin ! répondit Alix.

\- Bon et bien ton petit ami alors !

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami non plus ! lui dit Alix en souriant face au clin d'œil de son amie.

\- Tu vas me manquer Alix...

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais on se verra peut-être avant ton départ pour la France. Bon, il faut que je file, mon parrain m'attend. A bientôt Charlie !

Et Alix se dirigea vers Severus Rogue avec sa valise et son hibou. Elle était contente de passer l'été avec lui. Ils avaient eu très peu d'occasions de se voir durant cette année. Et elle s'inquiétait. Celui-ci semblait soucieux, elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

* * *

 _3 Juillet 1993_

Il était 20 heures, Alix et Severus étaient installé dans le salon chacun lisant un livre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se sentir proche l'un de l'autre. De plus, le professeur des potions n'était pas homme à s'épandre en sentiments et en affections. Mais si on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait constater que régulièrement, il levait les yeux de son livre pour observer la jeune fille. Il la trouvait grandie, plus mature, moins renfermée. Finalement le pensionnat avait été une bonne idée ou alors il tentait de s'en convaincre lui-même. La jeune fille avait besoin de fréquenter du monde, il le savait. Mais il avait peur, peur de la perdre. Pour lui, elle était encore le petit bambin fragile dont il prenait soin quelques années auparavant.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une personne qui frappait à la porte. Il regarda l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée et constata qu'une fois de plus, le directeur de Poudlard se montrait toujours aussi ponctuel. Il reposa son livre et alla lui ouvrir. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit à Alix pourquoi Albus Dumbledore venait leur rendre visite. Il préférait laisser parler le vieil homme.

\- Bonsoir Severus.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

* * *

 **Et voilà, quelques révélations pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	4. Petits mensonges et grands tracas

**Le chapitre 3 montre le bout de son nez !**

 **Citation pour accompagner le chapitre :** « _Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l'avenir est une entreprise bien difficile._ »  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Petits mensonges et grands tracas.**

 _3 Juillet 1993_

Alix était toujours installée dans le salon avec son livre de potion. Mais depuis plusieurs minutes, elle relisait sans cesse la même ligne. La visite du directeur de Poudlard à son parrain l'intriguait. Voilà maintenant un quart d'heure que les deux hommes discutaient dans le bureau. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu essayer d'écouter à la porte afin de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle eu le sentiment qu'elle finirait par le savoir alors elle attendait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux hommes revinrent dans le salon, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé en face d'Alix. La jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment. Severus semblait soucieux, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est que Dumbledore le soit aussi.

\- Nous devons te dire quelque chose, commença Severus. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'on a fait ça pour toi. J'espérais que tout ceci ne soit pas vrai.

\- Je ne comprends pas. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ce que Severus essaie de te dire, c'est que nous t'avons caché des choses, et je pense qu'il est temps de te dire la vérité. Tu es une jeune fille maintenant, tu dois comprendre que le danger approche.

\- Le danger ? Severus, vous me faites peur, qu'est ce qui se passe... ?

Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son parrain, elle le trouvait pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle savait que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à lui révéler quelque chose d'important, mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à la phrase qu'Albus Dumbledore prononça quelques instants plus tard. Aux oreilles d'Alix, elle sembla résonner dans toute la pièce en échos pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Ton père n'est pas mort. Tom Jedusor est vivant, et il cherche à revenir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Mais, vous m'aviez dit qu'il était mort ! dit Alix en se levant du fauteuil, elle ne comprenait pas ce que le directeur essayait de lui dire.

\- Après que Lord Voldemort ait essayé de tuer Harry Potter cette nuit là, tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il en fallait plus pour tuer un homme tel que lui. Il était simplement trop faible pour revenir.

\- Comment vous avez pu me cacher ça ! Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que mes deux parents étaient morts ! Alix était en colère. Elle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Et elle en voulait à Severus de rester silencieux.

\- Nous n'étions pas sûrs, lui répondit le directeur, toujours de sa voix calme.

\- Et maintenant vous l'êtes ?! Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?

\- Certains événements survenus à Poudlard, nous laisse penser qu'il cherche à retrouver son pouvoir.

\- Certains événements ?

Dumbledore demanda à la jeune fille de se rassoir et il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard : la pierre philosophale que Voldemort tenta de voler, la chambre des secrets ouverte, le journal de Tom Jedusor.

Pendant ce temps, Severus ne disait toujours pas un mot. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire la vérité à la jeune fille dès le début. Mais même lui refusait de croire au retour de son maitre. Du moins, jusqu'aux derniers événements. Maintenant il le savait, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom allait revenir. Et il reviendrait plus puissant que jamais. Il fallait protéger Alix.

\- Et pourquoi me raconter tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à revenir ? demanda finalement la jeune fille.

\- Je pense qu'il veut finir ce qu'il a commencé : il veut tuer Harry Potter. Et lorsqu'il aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs, nous serons de nouveau en période de guerre. Le danger arrive Alix. Et bientôt le seul endroit qui sera en sécurité sera Poudlard.

\- Oui bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que Harry Potter a manqué de mourir déjà deux fois ! ricana Alix. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était tellement en colère.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Alix, si Tu-Sais-Qui revient, notre monde va basculer, lui dit son parrain enfin sorti de son mutisme. Les gens vont prendre peur. On ne pourra plus faire confiance à personne. Le danger sera partout.

\- Mais tu es un Mangemort ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver s'il revient ! Je serai en sécurité avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver sa confiance. Et je refuse que tu sois en danger.

\- Et puisqu'il n'est jamais mort, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cherché à me retrouver ? Je suis sa fille quand même...

Mais pour seule réponse, Alix n'obtenue que le silence. Ce silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Tout cela lui semblait complètement fou. Finalement Albus Dumbledore brisa le silence.

\- Si nous avons décidé de te dire la vérité, c'est parce que nous pensons que tu serais désormais plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

\- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, j'ai besoin de réfléchir... Murmura la jeune fille comme pour elle-même.

Alix sortit précipitamment de la pièce, elle enfila ses converses et une veste par-dessus son pyjama et elle s'enfuit dans la nuit. Elle ne faisait pas attention à l'endroit ou elle allait, elle se contentait de courir. Elle n'avait en tête que les paroles des deux hommes. Quand elle sortit enfin de ses pensées pour regarder où elle se trouvait, elle ne fut pas étonnée de se retrouver devant la maison des Barclay.

Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte, elle savait qu'il était tard mais elle avait besoin de parler à Charlotte. C'est le père de son ami qui ouvrit la porte, il semblait surpris de la voir mais ne posa pas de question. Alix ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle pleurait. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Barclay. Je suis désolée, je sais qu'il est tard, mais il faut que je voie Charlie.

\- Elle est dans sa chambre, elle dort peut-être, mais vas y, entre.

* * *

 _Cette nuit là, Charlotte fut d'un immense réconfort pour moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras longtemps afin de sécher mes larmes, sans poser la moindre question. Et quand je fus enfin calmer, j'entrepris de tout lui raconter... Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir._

 _A cette époque, Charlotte ignorait que j'étais une sorcière, elle ignorait tout du monde de la magie. Mais elle m'écouta en silence, sans rien dire. Quand j'eue terminé mon histoire, je me remis à pleurer et elle me consola longtemps. Je finis par m'endormir tard la nuit, serrée contre Charlotte dans son petit lit._

 _Cette nuit là, j'ai compris que Charlotte était loin d'être une simple amie. Elle connaissait désormais tous mes secrets, et elle continuait d'être elle-même, elle continuait d'être là pour moi. Notre amitié en fut incroyablement renforcée. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je pouvais tout dire. Et après cette nuit là, elle n'ignora plus jamais rien du monde de la magie._

 _Je suis rentrée chez moi le lendemain dans la matinée. Charlotte devait partir pour la France, je ne pouvais pas rester chez elle. Severus ne me posa aucunes questions, il ne me demanda pas où j'avais passé la nuit. Il se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras, soulagée de m'avoir retrouvé._

 _Cet été là, j'ai décidé que je n'irai pas à Poudlard. Je retournerai à Wycliffe auprès de Charlotte. Je n'eus qu'à promettre que j'emmènerai ma baguette avec moi et qu'au moindre problème, je devrai alors accepter d'aller à Poudlard._

 _Ce que j'ignorai à l'époque, c'est que ce moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver..._

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre se termine.  
La suite est en cours de rédaction et elle ne devrait pas tarder.**

 **N.B : Afin d'éviter tout problème de compréhension de l'histoire, je tiens à spécifier certaines choses. A ce moment de l'histoire, Alix ne sait pas que sa mère a été victime d'un philtre d'amour. Elle pense qu'elle est née d'une réelle histoire d'amour entre ses parents. Et bien sûr, elle ne sait pas que Voldemort a tué sa mère et qu'il a tenté de la tuer. C'est encore une enfant, elle a besoin de vivre dans un monde rempli d'espoir.**

 **Cependant, elle n'approuve pas le comportement du mage noir mais il reste son père et elle souhaite créer un lien avec lui. Voilà pourquoi elle montre un certain attachement envers lui. Et Severus étant profondément attachée à la jeune fille, il n'a pas souhaité lui révéler toute la vérité de peur de trop la blesser. Il ne supporte pas de la faire souffrir.  
**


	5. La troisième année

**Citation pour accompagner le chapitre :  
** _« Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. »  
_ Sibylle Trelawney

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Troisième année**

 _12 Août 1993_

Alix était allongée dans l'herbe, sous un arbre, près de la rivière avec Charlotte. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver là durant les vacances. L'été touchait à sa fin mais il faisait encore très chaud.

\- Alors tu es vraiment décidée, tu ne vas pas à Poudlard ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Nope ! Severus a insisté plusieurs fois mais il a fini par me laisser décider. Tu vas devoir me supporter une année de plus ! lui répondit Alix en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Pourtant tu as toujours voulu y aller... Tu ne vas pas regretter ? Et puis tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec ton parrain ou avec Drago.

\- Oui je sais. Mais je finirai tôt ou tard par y mettre les pieds. Quand le danger se fera plus présent, j'ai promis que j'accepterai d'y aller. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment la joie avec Dray en ce moment...

\- Tu n'as toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles ? Vous étiez proches pourtant.

\- Pas depuis notre dispute à mon anniversaire. Il pense que j'ai tord de rester ici. Et il m'a même dit que je ne devrai pas me rabaisser à trainer avec des Moldus...

Charlotte allait répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par Nyx, le hibou au plumage noir d'Alix qui venait de se poser près de sa maitresse. Comme chaque jour il apportait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à la jeune sorcière. C'était son moyen de se tenir informé de la vie dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Ah ! Voilà le journal ! Merci Nyx ! dit Alix en caressant l'animal.

\- Alors le monde magie est-il en ruine depuis hier ? demande la brune en rigolant.

\- ...

\- Un problème Al' ? s'inquiéta soudain la jeune fille en voyant la blonde froncer les sourcils.

\- Rien de très important. Juste un problème à Azkaban...

\- Azkaban ?

\- La prison des sorciers.

\- Un détenu s'est évadé ?

\- Oui. Il dise que c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Les gardiens ne comprennent pas comment il a pu s'échapper.

\- Flippant...

\- Il semblerait que ça soit un partisan de mon père.

\- Encore plus flippant ! Tu penses que c'est lui qui l'a fait sortir ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais bon... On ne va pas se gâcher la journée avec tout ça ! On vit dans le monde Moldus alors on craint rien, lui dit Alix d'un sourire en reposant le journal sur le sol. Et si on allait se baigner plutôt !

Alix enleva son short et son t-shirt et se dirigea vers la rivière en appelant son amie pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre. Charlie se mit en maillot de bain mais avant de rejoindre son amie, elle jeta un regard sur le journal. Dessus, on voulait lire en grand « Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel s'est échappé d'Azkaban », et la photo qui accompagnait le texte donna froid dans le dos à la jeune Moldu.

* * *

 _25 Décembre 1993_

En ce jour de Noël, Alix et Severus se trouvait au manoir des Malefoy. La veille, la jeune fille et son parrain avaient passé la soirée ensemble devant la cheminée, profitant simplement du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était tout autre. Cette année, la magie de Noël ne semblait pas vouloir s'installer au manoir.

Après le repas, les adultes s'isolèrent pour discuter pendant que Drago et Alix se retrouvèrent seuls au salon. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés depuis l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas dit mots de tout le repas, et Alix dû se contenter de discuter avec sa tante pendant que Severus et Lucius ne cessaient de parler tout bas. Elle se demandait bien ce que les deux hommes avaient à se dire de si secret.

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours fait froid dans le dos à la jeune fille, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme son parrain pouvait s'entendre avec un tel homme. Il était prétentieux, arrogant et donnait l'impression de ne supporter personne. Pour Alix, Narcissa Malefoy était l'opposé de son mari. Elle avait toujours montré beaucoup de tendresse envers la jeune fille et elle envoyait régulièrement des lettres à sa nièce de cœur pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Narcissa était la mère qu'Alix n'avait jamais eue.

* * *

Le temps semblait bien long pour la jeune fille. Ce silence avec Drago commençait à devenir lourd. Alix commençait à se dire qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de briser ce silence ou elle allait devenir folle, mais le jeune Malefoy ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir envie que les choses changent.

\- C'est Noël, tu aurais quand même pu te montrer plus loquace ! lâcha finalement Alix.

\- Pas envie, lui répondit Drago sans même un regard.

\- Super ! L'après-midi promet d'être palpitante avec cette ambiance de folie ! ironisa la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Personne ne t'y oblige !

\- Dray arrête ce petit jeu. Ça marche pas avec moi. On se connait depuis l'enfance, on est amis tous les deux...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est Drago pour toi. Et on était amis, mais plus maintenant.

\- Et je peux te demander pourquoi ?

\- Tu oses demander pourquoi ! s'emporta le jeune homme en acceptant enfin de regarder la jeune fille. Tu te comportes comme une Cracmol. Tu agis comme si les Moldus étaient nos semblables. On pourrait presque penser que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Et toi tu parles comme ton père ! Tu l'as laissé te monter la tête avec ses idées de sang-pur, dit la jeune fille blessée par les paroles de Drago.

\- En refusant d'aller à Poudlard, tu es devenue une traite à ton sang ! Tu fais honte au sang qui coule dans tes veines.

\- Je vois que tu as bien appris la leçon enseignée par ton père... Et je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Alix se leva et récupéra son manteau. Elle alla embrasser Narcissa et prévenir son parrain qu'elle rentrait en prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Puis elle salua Lucius d'un simple signe de tête et en repassant dans le salon pour sortir du manoir, elle lança un dernier regard vers Drago.

Elle savait qu'à travers Drago, c'était les idées de Lucius qui ressortait. Le jeune homme était loin d'être aussi mauvais que ce qu'il montrait. Alix était en colère mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, car il restait son ami malgré tout les mots qu'il avait pu dire pour tenter de la blesser.

* * *

 _28 Décembre 1993_

Alix,

Il fallait que je te dise que je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire tout ça. Je ne le pensais pas. C'est juste que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard cette année. On a grandi ensemble et on devrait s'y trouver tous les deux. Tu es une sorcière, ta place est dans cette école.

Et puis, tu me manques.

Ton ami, Dray.

* * *

 _31 Août 1994_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Alix finissait de ranger ses affaires et de préparer sa valise pour le lendemain. Elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'arriverait à faire rentrer toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. A côté d'elle, un jeune homme, au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds, jouait avec un vif d'or allongé sur le lit.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'emmener tous ses livres. Il y a une bibliothèque à Poudlard !

\- De toute façon, j'abandonne ! dit la jeune fille en s'écroulant aux côtés de son ami. Je n'arriverai pas à les faire rentrer dans la malle et il y a encore tellement de choses que je veux emmener !

Et quelques instants plus tard, Charlotte entra dans la chambre d'Alix. Elle sourie en retrouvant les deux amis collés l'un contre l'autre en train de discuter.

\- Il faut le dire si vous voulez que je repasse plus tard ! lança la brune.

Les deux amis sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas entendu la jeune fille et Drago se redressa précipitamment.

\- Je m'appelle Drago, dit celui-ci en tendant la main à Charlotte.

\- Et moi c'est Charlotte ! Enchantée !

\- Je vous laisse entre filles, j'allais partir de toute façon. A demain Al' !

Il fit un rapide signe de mains aux deux filles avant de sortir de la chambre, pendant que Charlotte prenait sa place aux côtés d'Alix.

\- Alors, on prépare ses affaires avec son petit ami ? demande la brune en rigolant.

\- Mais non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon petit ami. On est juste amis. Et puis je voulais le voir avant demain. Avec toutes ses histoires, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de discuter depuis son retour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ?

\- T'en fais pas, ça va. Mais Sev' et Albus Dumbledore ont l'air inquiet. Dray dit que les gens ont paniqué à la Coupe du Monde avec la Marque des Ténèbres apparue dans le ciel. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, je pars demain et je ne veux pas qu'on passe notre dernière soirée ensemble à s'inquiéter de ce qui va arriver.

\- Ça me fait encore bizarre de savoir que tu pars...

\- A moi aussi. Mais avec les événements de cet été, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Tu vas terriblement me manquer...

\- Toi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Mais je t'écrirai souvent et puis je reviendrai pour les vacances. Je te raconterai tout !

Et les deux filles continuèrent de discuter longtemps. Elles s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Le lendemain Alix prenait le Poudlard express. Elle allait enfin faire partie du monde de la magie.

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. A partir du prochain chapitre, vous allez retrouver Poudlard et tout nos héros préférés.**


	6. La cérémonie du Choixpeau magique

**Et voilà le chapitre qui marque les débuts d'Alix à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec nos jeunes héros.**

 ** _Citation pour accompagner le chapitre :  
_** _« Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_ _  
_ _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_ _  
_ _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_ _  
_ _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._ _  
_ _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_ _  
_ _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_ _  
_ _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_ _  
_ _Pour connaître votre maison. »  
_ Le Choixpeau magique

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Cérémonie du Choixpeau**

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 1994_

Alix arriva de bonne heure à King's Cross. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rater le train et elle espérait éviter la foule un maximum. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait là, elle était impressionnée par cet endroit. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder plus longuement pour admirer la gare, alors elle prit la direction de la voie 93/4 comme lui avait expliqué Severus et Drago la veille.

Elle traversa le passage avec son chariot contenant sa malle, puis une fois sur le quai elle fut ébahie par le train qui se tenait devant elle. Elle y était enfin, elle allait devenir élève à Poudlard. Sa vie était en train de changer. Et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point !

Elle s'installa rapidement à l'intérieur du train, dans l'un des compartiments. Contrairement aux autres élèves, elle n'avait pas d'au revoir à faire que le quai. Elle se revoyait encore quelques heures plus tôt en train de dire au revoir à son amie Charlotte et son cœur se serrait à ce souvenir.

Au fur à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait, Alix voyait le quai se remplir. Elle y voyait de nombreux élèves, des familles... Et le train finit également par se remplir peu à peu. La jeune fille était tellement occupée à observer les personnes sur le quai dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Drago, qu'elle sursauta quand une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux marron, ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

\- Salut ! lança la rousse. Je suis désolée mais les autres compartiments sont déjà pleins alors...

\- Entre. Il n'y a pas de soucis, répondit la blonde en souriant.

La jeune fille rousse s'installa en face d'Alix pendant que la blonde cherchait si cette jeune fille pouvait être une des personnes dont lui avait parlé Drago quand elle lui avait posé des questions sur Poudlard, les élèves ou encore les enseignants.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, demande finalement la rousse après quelques instants.

\- Oh... Euh... Non, je suis nouvelle. Je viens d'une autre école. Je m'appelle Alix.

\- Ah cool, enchantée alors ! Moi c'est Ginny ! Je suis à Gryffondor en troisième année. Tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu seras ?

\- Euh non. Je dois passer par la cérémonie de répartition. J'entre en quatrième année.

Et pendant cette conversation qu'elle avait avec la jeune fille, Alix se remémora une conversation qu'elle avait eu après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

 _\- Afin de protéger ton identité, nous avons pensé avec Severus, qu'il serait préférable que tu changes de nom, lui dit le directeur._

 _\- Mais quel nom je vais porter ? Je peux difficilement m'appeler Rogue ou Malefoy et prétendre arriver d'une autre école, non ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de donner trop de détails sur ta vie, lui répondit son parrain._

 _\- Et si on me pose des questions ? Qu'est ce que je suis supposée répondre ? Et puis les élèves finiront par découvrir que tu es mon parrain et alors on me posera encore plus de questions ! lança la jeune fille qui était inquiète de sa future entrée dans l'école de magie._

 _\- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais prendre le nom de l'un de tes ancêtres. A Poudlard, tu seras Alix Marie Peverell. La plupart des professeurs connaissent ta véritable identité tu n'auras pas de problème avec eux. Pour le reste, le plus simple serait que tu dises la vérité quand c'est possible, lui expliqua Albus Dumbledore toujours aussi souriant._

 _Parfois la jeune fille se demandait s'il arrivait au vieil homme de se mettre en colère. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer sans son sourire. Et elle avait aussi du mal à l'imaginer plus jeune quand elle y pensé. C'est comme si, il avait toujours été ce vieil homme à la barbe blanche s'amusant sans cesse de toute situation._

 _\- Oui, tu pourras expliquer que tu viens d'une école Moldu. Et que le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que tu viennes à Poudlard car tu es une sorcière talentueuse, lui dit Severus avec un clin d'œil._

 _La conversation dura encore plusieurs minutes, puis quand le directeur eu terminé ses explications, il salua la jeune fille et son parrain et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, Alix le suivit jusque dans le couloir, et avant qu'il eut terminé de franchir la porte d'entrée, elle lui demanda :_

 _\- Et si je n'ai pas vraiment ma place à Poudlard ? Les autres élèves étudient la magie depuis la première année alors que moi non..._

 _\- Tu es une sorcière Alix, et je suis sûr que tu as du talent. Après tout, je ne pense pas que Severus ne t'ait rien enseigné durant toutes ses années._

 _\- Et si je vais à Serpentard... ? Vous croyez que je lui ressemble suffisamment pour ça ?_

 _\- Je pense que tu peux choisir de ne pas aller à Serpentard si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais peu importe que tu lui ressembles ou non. Ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Uniquement nos choix._

* * *

Alix revint à la réalité quand d'autres élèves entrèrent dans le compartiment. C'était une jeune fille qui était suivie par deux garçons, l'un avec les cheveux roux et l'autre, un brun avec des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes. C'est lorsque ce dernier s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils en face, qu'elle comprit qui il était. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de lui, qu'elle fut surprise de constater qu'il agissait comme un élève normal. Il était là, en face d'elle, le Survivant, le célèbre Harry Potter. Elle ne parvenait pas à le lâcher du regard et c'est ce qui finit par attirer l'attention du jeune garçon.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu il me semble... Tu es une amie de Ginny ? lui demanda le brun.

\- Euh... non. Je suis nouvelle enfaite. Mais, il faut que je vous laisse, je vais... Je dois aller voir... quelqu'un.

Et la blonde sortit précipitamment dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir comme ça. Elle venait sûrement de passer pour une folle. Mais, la fille de Lord Voldemort voyageant dans le même wagon que le célèbre Harry Potter, c'était trop pour son premier jour à Poudlard.

Elle finit par trouver le compartiment où se trouvait Drago, et elle s'installa près de son ami. Durant tout le trajet du train, elle fit connaissance avec les autres serpentards qui accompagnaient le jeune Malefoy. Elle passa un bon moment et elle se voyait presque faire toute sa scolarité auprès d'eux. Enfin peut-être pas aux côtés de Pansy Parkison, une amie de Drago, pensa Alix qui avait du mal à supporter la jeune fille.

* * *

Alix attendait dans le hall devant la grande salle avec les élèves de première année. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait observer et pas du tout à sa place au milieu des plus jeunes. Et plus le temps passait et plus elle se demandait dans quelle maison elle allait être envoyé. Parfois elle s'imaginait passer ses années à Serpentard, aux côtés de Drago et ses amis. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Etait-elle comme lui ? Comme Lord Voldemort, son père ? Allait-elle finir par suivre la même voix ? Le même chemin ?

Et puis, elle finit par y être. Alix se tenait dans l'allée centrale de la grande salle parmi les autres élèves. Elle sentait les regards se posaient sur elle et elle entendait les gens murmuraient à son passage. Elle entendit à peine les explications du professeur Mc Gonagall qui était chargé de la répartition. Mais elle savait qu'elle serait la première à se présenter au Choixpeau. C'était ce que Severus lui avait dit. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle n'avait toujours pas fait de choix. Et c'était trop tard, la directrice de Gryffondor venait d'appeler son nom.

\- Alix Peverell !

Soudain se fut le silence dans la salle, tous les regards étaient dirigé vers elle. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret, légèrement tremblante. Son regard se dirigea vers Severus qui lui sourit en tentant de lui redonner courage.

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Elle se concentra sur un point au fond de la salle afin d'éviter les regards des élèves fixés sur elle.

\- Tiens ! Je me demandais quand j'aurai l'occasion de te rencontrer jeune Alix. Je commençais à m'impatienter de ne pas avoir encore vu la jeune Jedusor, résonna la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête.

Et voilà, Alix le savait, elle était en train de paniquer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait pâlir. Enfin résonner à ses oreilles, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Voilà pourquoi au fond, elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Elle était une Jedusor, peu importe le nom qu'elle portait ici à Poudlard. Elle allait finir comme lui, elle le sentait.

\- Pas à Serpentard, je vous en prie, s'entendit-elle souffler au Choixpeau.

\- Pas à Serpentard ? En es-tu sûre ? Tu pourrais y faire de grandes choses et je vois du talent en toi...

\- Pitié, pas à Serpentard. Je ne suis pas comme lui..., murmura t-elle.

\- Bien, puisque c'est ton choix, **GRYFFONDOR !**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle allait à Gryffondor alors qu'elle croyait terminer à Serpentard. Elle tremblait encore quand elle descendit du tabouret. Alix dirigea d'abord son regard vers Severus mais celui-ci semblait surpris de cette annonce, à tel point qu'il ne répondit même pas au sourire de sa filleule.

Des cris de joies venaient de la table des rouge et or. Elle se dirigea donc vers ses nouveaux camarades mais soudain elle tomba sur le regard de Drago vers sa droite. Elle y lisait une immense déception. Il doit sûrement se sentir trahi pensa Alix...

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce choix ? En regardant Drago et les autres serpentards, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur. Et en se couchant ce soir là, elle pensa que sa place aurait dû être là bas et que peu importe sa maison, elle resterait une Jedusor, une descendante de Salazar Serpentard... 

* * *

**Voilà le Chapitre 5 se termine.  
Le chapitre 6 risque de ne pas arriver tout de suite car je pars quelques jours en vacances lundi. Je verrai si je trouve le temps d'écrire. Mais j'ai déjà toutes mes idées pour la suite !**


	7. Début difficile

**J'ai finalement pris le temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre avant de partir en vacances. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
Un grand merci aux personnes qui me suivent et qui apprécient mon histoire, c'est ce qui me motive pour continuer à l'écrire.**

 **Et un grand merci également à mes deux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un message !**

 **Citation pour accompagner le chapitre :  
** _« Vous refusez de reconnaitre que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient ! »  
_ Albus Dumbledore

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Début difficile**

 _20 Septembre 1994_

Alix avait eu besoin de plusieurs semaines afin de s'adapter à son nouveau rythme de vie à Poudlard. Et pour le moment elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à sympathiser avec les autres élèves, même ceux de sa maison. En dehors des cours, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque jugeant la salle commune de Gryffondor trop bruyante et le lundi et jeudi soir, elle se rendait aux répétitions de la chorale. Elle avait pensé que s'inscrire à la chorale lui permettrait de faire connaissances avec d'autres élèves mais après plusieurs répétitions elle se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

De plus à Poudlard régnait une agitation générale depuis l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui allait avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année. Tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça, et attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Et c'est de nouveau ce sujet de conversation qui anima le petit-déjeuner en cette douce matinée de septembre. Alix était en train de finir son verre de jus d'orange quand une multitude de hiboux s'engouffra dans la grande salle. C'était l'heure du courrier.

La première fois qu'Alix reçue du courrier, elle attira l'attention de tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle. En effet, son hibou Nyx avait bien grandi depuis qu'elle l'avait eu en cadeau pour ses 11 ans. Nyx était devenue un immense hibou grand duc qui surpassait de loin la taille des autres hiboux, et son plumage noir avec quelques plumes blanches attirait souvent l'attention. De plus, elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermer dans un cage. Elle passait donc la plupart de son temps dehors, de telle façon qu'Alix ne savait jamais vraiment où se trouvait son hibou.

Le plus souvent, elle recevait des lettres de Charlotte. Elles essayaient de s'écrire le plus souvent possible. Mais ce matin là, sur l'enveloppe que lui tendait son hibou, c'est l'écriture de Narcissa qu'elle reconnue. Sa tante ne lui avait écrit qu'une seule fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle se demandait bien qu'elle pouvait être le contenu de cette lettre.

Elle rangea la lettre dans son sac afin de la lire un peu plus tard, puis elle donna un toast à Nyx pour la remercier et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard, ce matin elle devait se rendre à un cours de métamorphose puis un cours de potion avec les Serpentards.

Le cours de métamorphose se passa tranquillement. Alix avait quelques lacunes dans cette matière mais Mc Gonagall était convaincue que la jeune fille finirait par vite rattraper son retard. Elle arriva donc de bonne humeur en cours de potions. Les Serpentards attendaient déjà devant la salle. Elle chercha Drago du regard mais depuis la cérémonie de répartition, le jeune homme refusait de lui adresser la parole.

Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer d'un coup d'épaule et elle lâcha son sac qui se renversa sur le sol. Quand elle tourna la tête pour voir qui était le responsable, elle ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur le visage froid et hautain de Drago.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de te trouver en plein milieu du chemin Peverell ! lui lança t-il d'une voix trainante.

\- Très amusant Dray... lui répondit la jeune fille en ramassant ses affaires.

\- Tiens, mais tu as reçu du courrier on dirait, lui dit le jeune homme en récupérant la lettre sur le sol.

\- Donne-moi ça !

Alix tenta de récupérer la lettre des mains de Drago, mais il était plus grand qu'elle et Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient rapproché du jeune Malefoy, prêts à intervenir. En regardant de plus près la lettre, il reconnut très vite l'écriture de sa mère. Et Drago se demandait bien ce que sa mère pouvait bien écrire à la jeune fille.

\- Drago, rend moi cette lettre ! J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu ! s'emporta finalement la jeune fille en apercevant le jeune homme ouvrir la lettre.

\- Malefoy cesse de brutaliser tout le monde ! lança une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui venait d'arriver, suivie par deux garçons et puis loin le reste des rouge et or.

\- Reste en dehors de mes affaires la Sang-de-Bourbe !

La tension venait de monter d'un cran dans le couloir et afin d'éviter une bagarre, Drago rendit la lettre à son propriétaire et retourna au milieu des Serpentards. C'est à ce moment là, que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur le professeur des potions. Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en silence.

Alix prit place aux côtés de Neville comme à son habitude. Personne ne souhaitait faire équipe avec le jeune homme alors Alix avait naturellement pris place à ses côtés lors du premier cours de potions.

Aujourd'hui, il devait préparer une potion que la jeune fille maitrisait depuis longtemps. Elle aida donc Neville dans chaque étape de préparation en lui donnant différentes indications qui ne se trouvaient pas forcément dans le manuel. A la fin du cours, ils constatèrent rapidement que leur potion était la mieux réussi.

Cependant d'un coup de baguette du professeur Rogue, leur potion disparut. Neville contempla le chaudron vide avec un air déçu pendant qu'Alix affrontait Severus du regard.

\- Je dois, une nouvelle fois constater que vous n'êtes pas capable de réaliser un travail en équipe Miss Peverell. De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas laissé Monsieur Londubat participer à la préparation de cette potion, lui lança le maitre des potions.

\- Mais Neville a participé à chaque étape de la potion ! On l'a fait ensemble !

\- Inutile de tenter de vous justifier ! Et puisque que vous contester mes décisions, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

\- Mais c'est injuste professeur ! répliqua la jeune fille

\- Assez ! Je pense que vous avez fait perdre suffisamment de points à votre maison !

\- Mais professeur...

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas capable non plus de vous taire quand on vous le demande ! Et afin qu'à l'avenir, vous cessiez de me tenir tête, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue dans mon bureau. Bien. Le cours est terminé vous pouvez partir.

Pour Alix, cette journée allait vraiment de mal en pire. Cette après-midi là, elle eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur le cours d'histoire de la magie et de botanique. Elle était en colère contre Drago qui refusait de lui adresser la parole, et elle était en colère contre son parrain qui s'était montré injuste à son égard. En se rendant à son heure de retenue, elle croisa Neville dans le hall, en compagnie d'autres Gryffondors auxquels Alix ne prêta pas attention.

\- Je suis désolée qu'on est eu un zéro par ma faute en cours de potion aujourd'hui, lui dit la jeune fille en regardant ses pieds.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Alix ! J'aurai quand même eu zéro si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à préparer la potion.

\- Et puis tu n'es pas encore habitué au comportement injuste de Rogue mais tu vas finir par t'y faire, lui lança Harry Potter qui se trouvait avec Neville.

\- Merci les garçons, c'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral.

\- Il faut bien qu'on le fasse, tu vas en retenue avec Rogue ! lui dit Neville avec un sourire.

\- Tu vas voir, un vrai cauchemar une retenue avec Rogue ! lui lança Harry avec un petit rire avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Mais en arrivant devant le bureau de Severus, elle retrouve immédiatement sa mauvaise humeur. Elle frappa deux coups à la porte puis entra. Le professeur des potions était installé à son bureau en train d'étudier un livre posé devant lui. En entendant la jeune fille, il releva la tête pour sourire à sa filleule.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda t-il.

\- J'espère que tu te moques de moi ? Ma journée a été géniale ! Je me suis une fois de plus disputer avec Drago et tu m'as mise en retenue alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal ! s'énerva aussitôt la jeune fille.

\- Écoute, je... je suis désolée. Je voulais seulement qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, tenta de se justifier son parrain en se levant de son bureau.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas trouver une autre solution ?

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des idées que j'ai eu mais...

\- Pas ta meilleure idée ? C'était totalement injuste de ta part !

\- Je... je comprends que tu sois un peu en colère mais, tu... tu me manquais... On n'a pas passé 5 minutes ensemble depuis que tu es à Poudlard. On ne fait que se croiser.

Alix aurait pu s'énerver contre lui pendant encore de longues minutes mais Severus avait dit que la jeune fille lui manquait. Et elle fut vraiment touchée par ses mots. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du professeur de se montrer sentimentale. Alors elle se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment puis Severus lâcha la jeune fille et se réinstalla à son bureau. Alix prit une chaise et vint s'assoir près de lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la retenue de la jeune fille à discuter. Il tenta de rassurer la jeune fille sur sa relation avec Drago et il lui promit qu'elle finirait par trouver sa place dans cette école. Avant de quitter la salle, la jeune fille sourit à son parrain et lui dit :

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble, envoie moi un mot plutôt que de me mettre en retenue.

\- Je ne voulais pas éveiller des soupçons. Je sais que tu préfères éviter que tes camarades soient au courant pour nous deux.

\- Je pense que je peux disparaitre une heure de temps en temps sans que tout le monde pense que je suis avec toi, tu sais.

Ce soir là, en allant se couchant, la jeune fille prit enfin le temps de lire la lettre que Narcissa lui avait envoyé. Elle fut vraiment surprise par le contenue de celle-ci. Et Alix fut rassurée que Drago n'est pas eu le temps de lire la lettre un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

* * *

Chère Alix,

Je t'écris cette lettre en espérant te trouver en bonne santé et heureuse de ta nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Je sais que cette école peut te sembler différente de ce que tu pensais trouver mais sache que tu y vis certainement tes plus belles années.

De plus, je sais que Poudlard s'apprête à accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette école sera ainsi bientôt animée par l'arrivée d'élèves provenant d'autres écoles. Profite de chaque moment de bonheur que tu pourras vivre cette année. Mais ne cesse pas de faire attention à toi. Des choses étranges pourraient arriver. Et je crains fortement que nous vivions nos dernières heures de paix. Quelque chose se prépare, je le sens.

Je ne devrai sûrement pas te dire ça, mais méfie toi Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang. Cet homme est un Mangemort Alix. Et tu peux me croire, il est très loin de ressembler à Severus, ton parrain. Igor est très loin d'avoir bon fond.

Mais je ne t'écris pas seulement pour te mettre en garde. Au cours du mois d'Octobre, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue. J'aimerai que tu t'y rendes. Je t'attendrai aux alentours de la Cabane Hurlante en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer. J'ai des choses à te dire et j'aimerai te parler loin des oreilles discrètes.

Ne parle surtout pas de cette lettre à Severus. Personne ne doit savoir pour notre rendez-vous.

Je t'embrasse.

Narcissa Malefoy.

 _P.S : Ne réponds pas à ma lettre. Nyx n'est pas un hibou très discret._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est ainsi que ce chapitre se termine.**  
 **La suite sera pour le week-end prochain.**


End file.
